


[Podfic] Improvisation

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Barrayaran politics, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mostly Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Improvisation" by PhilomythaAuthor's original summary:For Lady Alys, it's a way to get rid of unwanted suitors. For Captain Illyan, it's a way to reduce the likelihood of usurpation plots. If there's anything more to it, neither of them have any intention of saying so.
Relationships: Simon Illyan/Alys Vorpatril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Improvisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737118) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



  


  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:21:30
  * **File Size:** 20 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MUrGXZW302QG7BdP7z5Ir2fxWlCdcHVK)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IRigwdAIRBdQvD7A3YQrmtnA87Dj0vKU)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Improvisation_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737118)
  * **Author:** [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
